1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to scooter assemblies and, more particularly, pertains to a new scooter assembly for providing a scooter that would allow a user to move forward by simply shifting their weight.
2. Prior Art
The use of scooter assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,934 describes a scooter vehicle having a ratchet drive. Another type of scooter assemblies is U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,089 describes a pedal operated scooter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,724 describes a scooter with a simple harmonic drive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,140 describes a self propelled vehicle having a pair of foot treadles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,723 describes a scooter type vehicle with a clutch driven member driven by a foot treadle.